elmos_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Flowers, Plants, and Trees
Flowers, Plants, and Trees is the 20th episode of Elmo's World. What is Elmo Thinking about Today? Elmo opens his door to an avalanche of flowers and plants, and is raised off the floor by a tree. Mr. Noodle Dorothy wants to know how you give water to a plant. Mr. Noodle's brother Mr. Noodle takes a drinking glass out of his pocket, fills it with water and takes a drink. He fills up the glass again and tries to let the plant drink from one of its leaves and offers it a straw before pouring the water into its pot. In response, the plant shoots a stream of water back into his face. Dorothy Wants to Ask Someone Else Kids water their geraniums and potted trees while a baby chews his finger in front of a stuffed toy flower. Elmo Has a Question for You Elmo counts 9 squirrels in a tree before he realizes that it was one squirrel popping out 9 times to fool Elmo. Quiz Dorothy says trees don't usually show up out of nowhere (they grow out of the ground). Elmo wants to know what else grows out of the ground and what doesn't. Carrots do. Oranges don't, but they grow on trees that do. Worms don't either, but they live in the ground while Slimey lives in Oscar's trash can. Film Elmo shows tells about his friend Cody who grew his own plant. TV The Flower Plant and Tree Channel shows a cartoon with the Tree Lady about how to grow trees. Interview A cactus tells Elmo that he's a plant even though he doesn't have leaves, and even shows Elmo how he can grow a flower on the spot. Elmo tries to water him, but the cactus tells him he doesn't need that much water. A tumbleweed rolls by to inform Elmo that lots of other plants that live in the desert. Tickle Me Land Dorothy imagines Elmo living in a big city watering his plants, and as a construction worker. Next, Elmo appears at the bottom of the ocean where there's plenty of water. Finally, Elmo appears as Tarzan in the jungle, where lots and lots of plants live. Ewfpt-city1.jpg Ewfpt-city2.jpg Ewfpt-sea.jpg Ewfpt-tarzan.jpg Elmo's Home Video Elmo shows his expose called, Stinky the Plant. The Flowers, Plants and Trees Song Elmo loves his plant, then Elmo, Cactus, and Tumbleweed sing "The Flowers, Plants, and Trees Song." Notes *This is the episode that uses the "No!" phrase from Singing Watch Episode Notes *This is the final episode to feature Elmo showing one of his home videos. *A brief clip of this episode was seen in the "bouncing blocks" intro of Sesame Street. *This episode features the updated boing sound twice when the door closes When the tumbleweed leaves, it is played on a G Flat. When the cactus leaves, it is played in an E Flat. The only part of the episode with the original boing sound is the Guess What Elmo's Thinking About Today Segment when Elmo opens his door. That's played in a C. The only other part that uses the same sound is in the quiz, except it's in E flat. Other scenes where Elmo opens the door, or the door opens automatically do not have any boing sound whatsoever. Edits *In a few later broadcasts and international dubs, the Elmo's question and TV scenes were cut. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Original Series